Saranghae Choi Siwon
by Hikari Dewi
Summary: seperti hujan meski kau bukan milikku, aku tetap merasa kehilangan saat kau pergi WONKYU !


**Pairing : Siwon x Kyuhyun**

**Rating : T**

**Genre : Sad, romance**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Tuhan, Mei hanya memiliki jalan ceritanya**

**Warning : GS, typo(s) dan sepertinya ide ini terlalu pasaran**

**Don't Like Don't Read Ok ?**

**Happy Reading**

Mereka bilang masa remaja adalah masa yang indah. Masa dimana kita bisa mengerti arti persahabatan, masa dimana kita bisa merasakan bagaimana indahnya memiliki perasaan suka terhadap lawan jenis, sekaligus masa untuk melangkah ke kedewasaan.

Tapi jujur saja, aku ingin kembali menjadi diriku yang masih kecil. Aku ingin keluargaku utuh kembali. Tidak seperti sekarang. Orangtuaku berpisah. Aku ikut eomma dan kakakku ikut appa. Sungguh rasanya saat mengerikan.

Di umurku yang menginjak 17tahun ini, aku mulai merasakan bagaimana rasanya merasakan tertarik pada seorang namja. Dia satu sekolah denganku tapi 1 tingkat diatasku. Namanya Choi Siwon. Dia merupakan salah satu namja populer disekolah, yah mungkin karena dia adalah kapten basket.

entah mengapa melihat senyumnya saja membuat pipiku terasa panas.

.

.

.

.

**Apakah kau tahu ?**

**Ditengah hujan yang deras**

**Dan diantara petir yang menggelegar**

**Aku masih mampu melihat lengkungan senyum pelangimu**

**Apakah kau pernah merasa ?**

**Di kala malam, bulan bintang tak mampu meraba lamunanku**

**Kau tahu kenapa ?**

**Karena hanya alunan suara lembutmu yang mampu rasuki jiwaku**

Hari ini aku melihatnya lagi. Dia dikerubungi banyak yeoja cantik. Jujur saja, rasanya tidak rela melihat dia akrab dengan yeoja lain. Ah, tapi harusnya aku sadar siapa diriku. Choi Siwon itu siapa dan aku itu siapa. Harusnya aku tidak boleh banyak bermimpi untuk bersanding dengannya. 2 tahun aku memendam rasa padanya. 2 tahun aku selalu memperhatikannya. Rasanya sakit sekali. Demi Tuhan, aku ingin sekali menghilangkan perasaan ini.

Sebaiknya aku pergi dari tempat ini. Melihat Siwon hanya akan menambah nyeri dihatiku saja. Harusnya dari awal aku sadar bahwa perasaanku ini salah.

"Kyunie !"

Deg

Deg

Kumohon tuhan jangan kau siksa hatiku. Aku sungguh tidak sanggup

"Kenapa tidak menghampiriku dulu Kyu ?"

Kurasakan dia membelai rambut panjangku. Kubalikkan tubuhku perlahan. Dapat kulihat dia sedang tersenyum kepadaku. Katakan padaku bagaimana cara melupakan Choi Siwon ? Senyum itu, senyum yang mampu menghangatkan hatiku sekaligus menghancurkan harapanku. Sungguh rasanya ingin sekali memukul wajah tampan yang sekarang ada dihadapanku untuk meluapkan rasa sesak yang setiap hari mendatangiku.

"Hei, kenapa diam saja ?" polos sekali dia bertanya seperti itu. Apakah dia memang tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku terhadapnya ? Atau dia hanya pura-pura tidak tahu ?

"Aniyo"

Kulangkahkan kakiku meninggalkannya. Berharap rasa cintaku juga tertinggal ditempatnya sekarang berdiri. Aku tahu dia pasti bingung dengan sikapku. Tapi sungguh aku tidak bisa bersikap biasa. Rasa cintaku kepadanya membuatku semakin rapuh. Eomma-appa, maafkan anakmu ini. Aku telah melakukan dosa besar.

.

.

.

From : Siwonie

Kau kenapa Kyu ?

Apa aku berbuat salah ?

Kuhela nafasku yang terasa berat setelah membaca pesan dari siwon. Aku tak membalas pesannya. Bukannya aku tak mau, tapi aku tak mampu. Membayangkan wajahnya saja membuatku ingin menangis. Aku benar-benar menyesali keputusan eomma yang menyekolahkanku disekolah ini sehingga membuatku harus bertemu seorang namja bernama Choi Siwon.

Tuhan, jika ini salah tolong sadarkan aku. Aku benar-benar tak sanggup menghilangkan rasa cinta ini. Aku terlalu mencintainya. Sikapnya yang selalu manis kepadaku membuatku merasa bahwa dia juga memiliki rasa yang sama denganku. Tapi jika mengingat siapa dirinya, seketika itu juga harapanku hancur berkeping-keping.

Tuhan, jika perasaan ini memang salah, kenapa kau hadirkan rasa ini dihatiku Tuhan ?

Kumohon jangan jadikan aku seorang pendosa.

.

.

**Seandainya kertas berisi untaian kata ini dapat meluluhkan hatimu**

**Aku rela jika setiap pagi harus menulis untukmu**

**asalkan engkau bisa melihatku meski hanya sekejap**

Sudah seminggu ini aku menghindari Siwon. Sudah berpuluh-puluh sms dari Siwon yang aku terima tapi tak ada satupun yang aku balas. aku tahu dia pasti sangat mengkhawatirkanku.

Seminggu tak melihatnya, bukannya aku merasa tenang tapi aku malah semakin merasakan sesak. Aku rindu senyumnya, aku rindu perlakuan manisnya.

Tuhan, aku benar-benar menjadi pendosa sekarang.

Sudah kuputuskan, hari ini aku akan mengungkapkan perasaanku terhadapnya. Tapi aku akan mengungkapkannya lewat surat. aku tidak memiliki nyali yang cukup besar untuk menyatakan langsung dihadapannya.

Kuletakkan surat yang sudah semalaman aku tulis kedalam lokernya ketika sekolah masih dalam keadaan sepi.

Kuharap ia mengerti dan tidak mencemooh diriku.

.

.

**Seandainya mereka semua bisa memahami**

**Cinta ini lebih dari sekedar kata**

**Lebih indah dari nyanyian surga**

**Dan lebih suci dari telaga al-kautsar**

From : Siwonie

Kutunggu kau jam 8 di taman

Pesan dari Siwon. sepertinya dia sudah membaca surat dariku. Kulirik jam yang ada dimeja nakas. Jam 7.

Haruskah aku menemuinya ? Aku benar-benar tidak mau jika harus mendengar penolakannya. Kumohon, kuatkan aku Tuhan.

**Aku tahu,**

**Tak seharusnya rasa ini bersemayam disudut hati**

**Terlalu banyak cemooh yang menghujat nurani**

**Tapi aku bisa apa ?**

**Mata ini hanya bisa memandang wajahmu**

**Telinga ini hanya mampu mendengar suaramu**

**Dan sukma ini telah tertawan oleh pesonamu**

**Tak ada kuasa-ku untuk menghindarinya**

**Bahkan,**

**Seperti rumus matematika, kau selalu memenuhi otakku**

**Serupa oksigen, kau selalu penuhi ruang bernafasku**

**Selayaknya mentari pagi, kau selalu bangkitkan semangat hidupku**

"Aku tahu kau pasti datang" dia tersenyum padaku ketika aku sudah sampai didepannya. Penampilannya malam ini sangat mempesona. Membuatku merasa jatuh cinta lagi kepadanya.

"Soal surat itu.." dia menggantungkan kalimatnya. Sepertinya takut menyinggung perasaanku.

"Saranghae Choi Siwon" entah dapat keberanian darimana, aku berani melontarkan kata-kata itu langsung didepannya. Sepertinya rasa cinta sudah membuatku gila.

Grep !

dia memelukku.

"Kumohon jangan katakan itu Kyunie, kau menyakitiku" kurasakan setetes air mata membasahi pipiku. Rasanya sesak sekali.

"Tarik lagi kata-katamu Kyunie" kurasakan tubuhnya bergetar. Dia menangis. Sama sepertiku.

"Ti-tidak bisa Si-siwon" perkataanku mulai terdengar tidak jelas karena aku mulai menangis sesenggukan.

"Aku mengerti. Aku juga mencintaimu. Tapi kau adik kandungku Choi Kyuhyun" pernyataannya barusan benar-benar menamparku kembali ke dunia nyata. Dia benar. Kami satu darah. Tak sepantasnya rasa seperti ini tercipta diantara kami. Tapi demi apapun, aku akan selalu mencintaimu Wonie oppa.

**Tapi,**

**Laksana kunang-kunang, sempurnamu hanya mampu kulihat tanpa kujamah**

**Tak ubahnya hujan, meski kau bukan milikku tapi aku tetap merasa kehilangan saat kau pergi**

**End **

**Annyeong Chingudeul, sebagai permintaan maaf Mei karena banyak fic yang Mei telantarkan maka Mei membuat fic ini. Cuma mau ngasih tau bahwa kata-kata yang dibold itu merupakan sebuah surat cinta yang pernah Mei kirimkan ke suatu FP untuk mengikuti lomba dalam rangka memeriahkan ulang tahun Kyuhyun Oppa, dan Alhamdulillah menang ^^**

**Semoga chingudeul suka dengan tulisan Mei **

**Gomawo ^^**


End file.
